No Going Back
by MarauderPrincess
Summary: Hermione gets stuck going on a Hogwarts camping trip. 1 person from each house in a tent... that should be interesting. But only because she finds herself sleeping next to Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

**No Going Back.**

Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Decided to give this a try. Been a while since I posted anything here. I've missed it.

* * *

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom with sharp, quick footsteps, her robe flying out from behind her. Her expression looked harried, as several tendrils of her dark brown hair fell out of her bun and into her face. The professor's hat was sloping more to the left side than the right, making it an unusual image as it was not resting at it's usual perfect angle.

Hermione waited expectantly with her quill poised over her parchment, ready to take notes. However, it seemed as if teaching Transfiguration was the _last _thing on McGonagall's mind.

"Sixth year students? Alone? For a week? Tsk tsk…" She was muttering under her breath, while shuffling some papers on her desk, looking for a certain document. Ears perked at this statement. Were they really to be left alone for a week?

Hermione watched curiously as the stack of papers on McGonagall's desk fell to the floor and scattered everywhere. She immediately got up out of her chair to help clean up the mess.

"No, no. Have a seat Ms. Granger, it's quite alright. You're forgetting I'm a witch." The professor gave the brunette a tiny smile before waving her wand. The papers quickly and efficiently reassembled themselves on her desk.

"Uhhh…Professor? Is everything okay?" Ron slowly asked, trying not to laugh at McGonagall's strange behaviour. It was a rather amusing sight… the usually organized professor rarely lost her wits.

"Quite okay, Mr. Weasley. If Professor Dumbledore expects me to help him accompany an entire year of sixteen year old students into the wild, vegetated area that muggles call 'forests', without _any _magic whatsoever, expect them to survive the week, then yes, _everything is okay!_" By the end of her speech, McGonagall was yelling loudly, and she fell into her chair with a loud _oomph! _The noise was abrupt and unexpected, and it startled her students.

Professor McGonagall's hat promptly slipped off of her head and fell to the floor slowly. She watched it fall, before standing up and brushing off her robes. "Quite sorry you students had to witness a sight such as that. Now, please open your textbooks to page 35 and we'll begin with today's lesson."

A murmur of whispering ran through the class at the prospect of being alone with _nature _for a week. Surely this was a jest? A trick to get their hopes up? The idea of being alone, away from school was definitely more than any of them had hoped for. The Gryffindors shared Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and subsequently, looks of loathing and disgust were passed along when the professor had mentioned sharing tents.

In Muggle Studies 101 (A/N: I find this funny.), the group had learned all about tents, the tiny muggle contraptions used for survival and shelter while staying outside. These were also meant to enclose them into the small space that lacked of privacy, while protecting them from the cold weather. Ron didn't understand some of the ideas that these muggles had, but he shook his head and concentrated on McGonagall's expression. Was this trip really to happen?

Draco Malfoy raised his hand for a brief second to show that he was obeying the school code for respect, then progressed with speaking before he was called on. "Professor? Perhaps I heard you wrong? I thought you said that yourself and the Headmaster would be escorting us on this…trip?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a thin-lipped smile. "No, no, Mr. Malfoy. You heard me right. Professor Dumbledore and I will be escorting you, but we will not stay." She turned to face the rest of the class, speaking to all of them. "I'm only…a little frustrated over the fact that because we're so early in the year, none of you have gotten around to taking your Apparating tests yet. We will have to take the long way, for the reason that most of you are not capable of apparating to our destination. Professor Dumbledore and I cannot apparate ourselves there because that would mean leaving you children alone. I don't think we're quite ready for that yet." She looked warily at her 6th year students, then out of the blue, gave a triumphant smile as she held up a document. She had been fumbling through her desk drawers, but finally resulted successful in her hunt for a certain piece of paper. Then, McGonagall tapped the parchment, which resulted in many copies of it. She held the stack before the class while she spoke.

"See this parchment here? This is a permission slip that I will be owling to all of your parents, providing they accept the situation. Except for a select few of you," she looked expectantly at Harry Potter, "your parents will receive this letter within the next 24 hours, and they _should _mail it back, signed with permission without delay. We will be leaving for the trip on Sunday, and since today is Thursday, you have plenty of time to pack. Speaking of packing, pack a weeks worth of everything you will need. Remember, do not make your luggage too heavy, because you _will _be carrying it while we make our journey to the 'wild'."

The students had been silent till now, but Lavender Brown raised her hand. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Ms. Brown?"

"Yes. Professor, aren't there any rules for us while we're on this outing?" She and her best friend Parvati Patil, looked horrified at the thought of a week alone with 6th year students who had no boundaries.

"Oh right. I almost forgot!" McGonagall reached over, fumbling with a bottom desk drawer. She returned with a thick booklet, which she passed around to the class.

Groans were heard from every corner of the room, and glares were sent in Lavenders direction, as she sheepishly grinned and helped herself to a booklet.

"Can you believe this?" Ron whispered to Harry, "The opportunities with the _ladies _that we're going to have?"

Harry grinned at him, then looked automatically at Hermione. Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm, then flipped a page in her notes package.

"Hey Harry…look at this one." she leaned over to show him what she was pointing to. "Number 57: _No using this week to engage in inappropriate activities with fellow students."_

Harry wasn't interested in looking at Rule Number 57…instead, he focused on Hermione's neckline, trying to remember if she'd ever worn anything this…showy before. When he didn't reply, Hermione followed his eyes. She caught him staring, and immediately and expectedly flushed.

She ignored his protests and pulled in her chair, to get away from Harry. _Typical 16 year old boy…_

––

A couple of days later, Hermione had gotten over her slight embarrassment with Harry. Permission to go on the trip had been granted, and Hermione was looking forward to finding out who she would be sharing a tent with. She found out on Saturday night, in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was curled up in an armchair, writing an extracurricular essay for Ancient Runes when Professor McGonagall arrived.

Briskly walking up to a bulletin board that was hung just a little farther than the portrait hole, McGonagall tacked up a long sheet in the center of it.

Hermione watched as a large group of students crowded around it, paying careful attention to their yells.

"IT'S ONE MEMBER FROM EACH HOUSE!"

"OH NO!"

"NOW I CAN'T BE WITH…"

Harry came running back to Hermione, and she jumped up, the essay fell forgotten to the floor.

"What is it, Harry?"

She already knew.

"Mione! We're not going to be in the same tent!"

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She knew Harry's eyes had started to wander lately, but he was still one of her best friends and it was simply horrible of the professors not to place them together.

"What about Ron?" Harry shook his head furiously, and continued.

"I'm with Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin," he rolled his eyes, making a disgusted face, "Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and Roger Hilton from Ravenclaw."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess we knew before we wouldn't all be together. Remember McGonagall said it was only 1 person from each house in a tent?"

"So? They can't do this to us, Mione!" Harry cried desperately. Pansy, Susan and Roger all seemed like dull and boring people and he did _not _want to spend a week with them!

Hermione heaved herself out of her chair, folding her parchment and tucking it away into her book bag. "Suppose I should go and see who I've been stuck with."

Harry nodded briefly before heading off to find Ron.

She pushed her way through the crowd and peered at the lists that lined the wall. Hermione quickly scanned each list for her name. On the 9th list, she found the name Granger. Her heart pounded excitedly in her chest as she skimmed the names. Hers was at the top. Second was Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. She knew him, he was okay. Elise Yeung from Ravenclaw had been in her Ancient Runes class the year before, she was a bright girl. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for the next name. The Slytherin. She knew this wouldn't be good.

And she was right.

It was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Leave a review? 


	2. Chapter 2

**No Going Back.**

Chapter 2.

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm aware that I haven't posted on this site in about two years, but its __not such a bad thing, I guess. For one, my writing is a lot more mature and refined than it used to be when I started this site (at 12) because now I'm a few months shy of 16. Aaaanyways, I'm starting to get into my life story here, heh, so lets get on with this fic!_

* * *

Flashback:

She pushed her way through the crowd and peered at the lists that lined the wall. Hermione quickly scanned each list for her name. On the 9th list, she found the name Granger. Her heart pounded excitedly in her chest as she skimmed the names. Hers was at the top. Second was Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. She knew him, he was okay. Elise Yeung from Ravenclaw had been in her Ancient Runes class the year before, she was a bright girl. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for the next name. The Slytherin. She knew this wouldn't be good.

And she was right.

It was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione Granger drew a sharp breath and backed away from the bulletin board slowly. "Wha--?"

This couldn't be happening. It was bad enough that McGonagall was putting one person from each house in a tent -- meaning that she was already going to be without her two best friends on this trip -- now the Transfiguration professor had assigned her _worst _enemy to live with her for an entire week?!

She stepped back in a daze only to walk into Harry's arms. His furrowed brow indicated his concern. "Whats wrong, Mione?" He held her at arms length to peer at the bulletin.

Harry's worried green eyes quickly scanned the posted sheets, searching for Hermione's name. Lately... he'd been feeling some... feelings for her. Of course they'd been best friends since their first year of Hogwarts but upon starting their 6th year, Hermione had shown up looking like a girl. Not that he hadn't known before she was a girl. It was just... this year, she really looked like one. _Really _looked like one.

Cheeks flaming, he shoved his thoughts out of his head and focused on the task at hand. Finding out who was in Hermione's tent so he could sweep in and reassure her that her situation wasn't all that bad, but of course it would be a lot better if he -- and Ron, he reminded himself -- were with her.

_Ah ha! _His eyes finally landed on her name, hating the fact that his heart skipped a beat when it happened. _Okay, here we go. _Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. Not bad. Elise Yeung from Ravenclaw. What was Hermione going on about? She was better off than he was, so far.

And then he saw it. The name. Representing Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. Scratch his previous thought... she was definitely not better off than him.

He turned his body away from the sheet to face Hermione. "Oh, man. I feel for you, Hermione." Harry shot her a sympathic look and seized an opportunity to give her a hug; crush or no crush, he was still a good friend.

Hermione dully nodded. Of course that was all the comfort she was going to get. The entire Gryffindor house, along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, would be "feeling for her." She inhaled deeply, and when Harry's heady boy smell came across her, it finally dawned on her that she was still in his arms.

She carefully and slowly stepped out of his embrace as to not hurt his feelings. Since this year had started he'd been more... touchy-feely. No, maybe it was all in her imagination. Harry was one of her best friends. He'd never be interested in her like that, and goodness, she definitely wasn't interested in him like that.

Snapping her out of her reverie was a male voice. Not Harry's. Colder. Scornful. _Oh no, not now..._

Looking up, Hermione Granger came face to face with Draco Malfoy's icy blue eyes and the curl of his upper lip.

"So, Mudblood. Looks like its just you and me."

Before his spiteful words could have an effect on her, and before she could correct him by saying, no it wasn't going to be just him and her, Draco spit on the ground inches away from her feet and stalked off.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. This was going to be an interesting week... well, if she managed to not murder Draco Malfoy, anyway.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was it. I'm really in the mood for writing lately, so if this goes over well I'll definitely do some more. And if you have any requests for any of my other stories, send me a message and I'll get on it. Thanks! P.S. ... could you all review please? I don't usually update unless I get a sufficient number of reviews because otherwise it doesn't feel like anyone reads this, and I do love getting feedback on how to make my work better! _


	3. Chapter 3

**No Going Back.**

Chapter 3.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone… How many years has it been now? I started on this site when I was about 12 and now I'm almost 20! I spent some time re-reading old fics tonight and it was really interesting to watch how my writing changed as I grew up. I think my last update was in 2008 so I'm probably due for another one ;) Here goes! Hopefully I'm not **too** rusty. Please review and give me some feedback! Xoxo Jessica._

* * *

**Flashback**:

Looking up, Hermione Granger came face to face with Draco Malfoy's icy blue eyes and the curl of his upper lip.

"So, Mudblood. Looks like its just you and me."

Before his spiteful words could have an effect on her, and before she could correct him by saying, no it wasn't going to be just him and her, Draco spit on the ground inches away from her feet and stalked off.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. This was going to be an interesting week... well, if she managed to not murder Draco Malfoy, anyway.

* * *

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of any negative thoughts. The upcoming week loomed ahead of her and she didn't know what to expect. Thankfully, she had managed to nab a seat on the train alone. Harry and Ron were seated across from her, whispering frantically about something but she did not care to break out of her reverie and find out what it was.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I have a seat?" A tiny voice filtered through the background noise of the train. Hermione opened one eye to see who it was. Lavender Brown. She opened the other one too, sighing internally.

"Of course not, sit down." She tried to make her voice as warm as possible without conveying she just wanted to be left alone.

Lavender was wearing robes in an ironic shade of purple – some might even say lavender – and she swept them aside before sitting down.

"So I wanted to talk to you about Ron. I think I like him. Can you help?"

Hermione groaned internally and launched into a typical girl speech about how she was sure her friend liked her back and she would do everything she could to help her out. Finally, _finally_, Lavender returned to her seat with Parvati and Hermione was once again left with her thoughts on sharing a tent with Mr. Malfoy for a whole week.

Twigs crunched merrily under her feet in eerie time with the whistling of the birds residing in this forest. She felt so high strung and irritated right now that she just wanted to wave her wand and make it all _stop._ But she was Head Girl and she knew she had to be a role model. Leading the way for the Gryffindor group, she waved her arm to let them know they had reached the main camping area.

"Okay everyone! We're here. Now all we have to do is wait for the rest of Hogwarts to catch up and then McGonagall and Dumbledore will take it from there. You can drop off your bags by these tree stumps here." She kicked the ground with her foot to indicate what she meant.

An excited buzz fell over the crowd and she spotted Harry and Ron talking to Lavender and Parvati. Ron was blushing profusely and Lavender seemed to be laughing really hard at something he'd said. Strange. Was Ron really that funny? She hadn't noticed, in all these years of friendship. Biting back a smile, she kept her sarcastic thoughts in check and went over to join them.

"Hey guys! Are you looking forward to this week?"

Harry was the first to reply. "I am now…" He said it a little too quickly, eyes on Parvati the entire time.

Well, it looked as if his little mini-crush on her had been nipped in the bud. This pairing would work out pretty well, especially if Ron and Lavender did too. She breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Harry jokingly to convey she knew what was up.

He grinned back and turned to have his own private conversation with his new lady of interest. With Ron deep in a conversation with Lavender, Hermione had no one to talk to and felt a little left out. She stepped back and surveyed the surroundings. A typical Muggle forest, a typical Muggle campground, and a _lot_ of wizards in different robes that looked extremely out of place.

She blinked. The size of the crowd had quadrupled. Everyone else was here! Thank goodness, now the headmaster could take charge. All she had to do was wait for the tents to get set up and go straight to sleep.

After finishing up a chat with the Head boy and girl from each house, Professor McGonagall dismissed them for the night. Hermione walked slowly to her tent, a grey contraption that looked like everyone else's, save for the number 9 in bright red on the side. It was strangely quiet inside but she chalked that up to the tent being so big. Why _was_ it so big? She'd gone camping as a child and had never seen a tent this big, or weirdly rectangular. She pulled the flaps aside and stepped in.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her filthy presence." Of course. A sneering Draco Malfoy to start off this trip.

She pointedly ignored the comment and asked, "Where are Ernie and Elise?"

He ignored her for a few minutes, looking everywhere but at her.

"Get your nose out of the air and start being respectful. We're here for a week and this is no way to treat someone." She whispered fiercely, getting dangerously close to him. Her eyes flashed in anger and she didn't back away.

He jumped back, startled. He'd never seen her like this. All fire and flash – she looked kind of hot. _Whoa_. He shook his head rapidly, trying to shake the thought out of his head. This was going to be a long week.

"HELLO?!" She loud-whispered, getting even angrier by the second.

He'd forgotten she'd even said something. Maybe he _could_ be nice. After all, in this tent, who would even find out, besides the two other losers he didn't even know? He took a deep breath.

"They're on the other end of the tent. The reason it's a rectangular tent is that it's designed to have two people sleep on one end, two people on the other, with a central area for luggage and food." Draco said this slowly, staring at his fingernail. Being nice to a Mudblood really was a foreign concept to him.

"You mean Elise and Ernie have already picked the other end?" She grumbled. "Way to leave me in the dust, guys…"

He hadn't even thought about this. They'd be together? Stunned into silence, he just looked at her. She really was quite nice looking. Well, for a Mudblood. Oh god, what was happening to him? It had literally been half an hour. Half an hour and his thought process was completely unlike anything it had ever been before.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think! I feel really rusty and would appreciate the feedback._

Thanks for reading! xxx Jessica


	4. Chapter 4

**No Going Back  
**Chapter 4

**A/N**: _So, no one reviewed my previous chapter, which bummed me out a little as I had really wanted feedback because I'm so rusty. But I got a bunch of favourite story/author alerts so I know people are reading this, so I decided to update for you guys anyway please send a little love my way this time around!_

* * *

"They're on the other end of the tent. The reason it's a rectangular tent is that it's designed to have two people sleep on one end, two people on the other, with a central area for luggage and food." Draco said this slowly, staring at his fingernail. Being nice to a Mudblood really was a foreign concept to him.

"You mean Elise and Ernie have already picked the other end?" She grumbled. "Way to leave me in the dust, guys…"

He hadn't even thought about this. They'd be together? Stunned into silence, he just looked at her. She really was quite nice looking. Well, for a Mudblood. Oh god, what was happening to him? It had literally been half an hour. Half an hour and his thought process was completely unlike anything it had ever been before.

* * *

Hermione held her breath and pulled the sleeping bag to her chin, trying to figure out where that sound was coming from. It sounded like a rattle – a really harsh, angry rattle. Could it be a bear? Would the professors really have picked a forest with dangerous animals? She squeezed her eyes shut and laid still for a few seconds. That sound was coming from inside the tent.

Her heart started to pound. She quickly got out of her sleeping back and fumbled around for her wand, until she remembered that they weren't allowed to use any magic this week. Cursing softly, she padded her way over to the noise, planning a quick escape if it was indeed a creature on the hunt.

Hermione crawled quietly on her knees until the noise got louder and louder. She couldn't quite place what it was, but it was definitely inside the tent. She crawled until the noise was right in front of her, and she knew what she had to do.

Hermione reached out and swiftly punched whatever was making that noise in front of her, as hard as she could.

"AHHHHH!"

The sound startled her so much that she started to scream too, and before she knew it, a strong arm had come out of no where and pulled her onto his lap, with one hand clenched over her mouth.

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing?!" Draco whispered harshly in her ear, holding his pulsing jaw with the other hand.

He didn't wait for a reply. Which was a good thing, considering he still had his hand over her mouth. Her heartbeat slowed as she realized he had just been snoring. Draco Malfoy, snoring. She giggled softly, thinking about how Harry and Ron would react.

"Is something funny, Mudblood?!" He grumbled, "Good thing you punch like a girl."

She pushed his hand away and tried to find his face, unsuccessfully. "It's so dark, I can't see you. But I'm sorry… I… I thought you were a bear."

"Do you usually go around punching bears? Bloody hell, Hermione. That really hurt. And I was sleeping too…" Draco groaned. He felt around his sleeping bag for something, and all of a sudden their tent lit up in an inconspicuous light.

Hermione gasped softly. "You brought your wand?! You could get in trouble for that, you know. Oh my goodness… your jaw is red and swollen. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. If I had my wand, I would fix it right now."

Draco didn't speak a word. He looked at her strangely until she realized she was still on his lap and his arm was still around her. She jumped off faster than Harry catching the snitch during last week's Quidditch game and pretended to assess his jaw.

"But on the plus side, I really do punch like a girl so I expect you'll be fine tomorrow morning." She whispered, her voice getting quieter. He was still staring.

"What?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

And all of a sudden, without any warning whatsoever, his lips were on hers and the static in the air and on her lips was unlike anything she had ever felt before. No one had kissed her like this before. His hands were in her hair and her hands were around his neck, and he was groaning softly.

And then just like that, he pushed her off. "Damn it, Mud—Hermione. What are we doing? We're supposed to hate each other."

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, gazing at him sadly in the soft light. "We're not supposed to do anything. I don't know what that was. But we aren't supposed to hate each other."

He shook his head. "I have a reputation to keep up with… I'm a Slytherin. I shouldn't have done that. No one can ever know."

Hermione swallowed. "I agree." Her heart was still pounding from whatever had passed between them but she forced herself to act cool. "I don't know you or what I feel for you. But we can't let it happen again and no one will ever know."

She got up and walked to her sleeping bag without a word, unaware that in the forbidden light, Draco Malfoy was watching her go with a new fascination in his eyes that he couldn't shake for the rest of the night.


End file.
